061515 - Right Under Our Feet
-- Radio: Globalband -- For those in the vicinity of the Rust Narrows (as in Nyon), a light rumbling starts to shake the ground. -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "Hrrn..." Coming out of the Acroplex, Optimus looks rather.. concerned, but at the same time, there is a hint of excitement in his stride as he finishes the evacuation of the Acroplex. The small group of Bots and surviving Nyonese that have made it home are shuffled out as the large city shakes again, perhaps as a predecessor of the place finally succumbing to the wounds that the rest of the city suffered. Feint hurries out after Optimus, not far behind. "Is this related to what we were talking about before?" she asks, looking back at the building. Elita One is currently helping keep order as the Autobots are trundled to safety. She seems to be in three or four places at once - giving a cup of energon out here, helping up a fallen Autobot there, and breaking up a fight in yet another location. Her pink-and-white chassis is smeared with soot; she hasn't noticed. As he finishes the evactuation of the Acroplex, Optimus nods towards Feint. "Yes, I believe so." he says cryptically as the large mech turns to watch the city. Another tremble shakes the area and the entrance of the Acroplex collapses in on itself, disappearing beneath the ground, as the metal heaves and complains in protest to the action. Glancing over at the other Bots and Neutrals, the large mech raises his hands in a calming motion. "Please, just a moment. All things have a chance to develop. And this is one of those cases." he comments as he returns his attention towards the hole that was the Acroplex. Blame Hot Rod. HE DESTROYED IT ALL. Speak of the devil: a bolt of red and yellow, Hot Rod races in from the city's outskirts at the rumors of rumbles and slow collapse of the Acropolex. He arrives and transforms just in time to see Optimus all calming motions and 'please, just a moment' which stills his immediate urge to go throw himself into the collapsing ruin. It doesn't, however, prevent him from dashing toward the edge with a, "What happened? Is anyone trapped?" His idea of waiting may not be the next person's idea of waiting, but at least he's not climbing down in quite yet. After transforming briefly, Elita One comes to a halt next to Hot Rod, "We've got engineers shoring things up where they can while excavators look for survivors, kid." She pauses, and then looks at Hot Rod sidelong. "Spirits are pretty low, kid. These bots sure could use a kick in the tailpipe to keep 'em moving. Think you've got it in you?" "Hot Rod is definitely one for encouraging morale," Feint compliments. "I think when it comes to high spirits, he's second to none." She takes a spot near Optimus, off to the side a little; the transparent sections of her armor along head and torso are flickering with silver from the alterations of camera apertures beneath. "... I still can't penetrate that structure... but it's resonating with a type of energy I've never seen before." "Noone was within the Acroplex.. or rather.." Optimus starts to say as Hot Rod races forward to look over the edge. As he stands there and looks over the edge, Rod will see the former Acroplex collapsing deeper for a moment. And then.. it starts to rise. Slowly. Methodically. As a set of objects reach up, they grab a hold of the edge of the pit. Fingers. As large as the largest ground Cybertronians grab a hold of the pit. A pair of bright lights flicker to life. Optics. Further lights come to life along the edge of the ruins, trailing all the way down deeper. And rise it continues to do. Further. Higher. The head of the mech comes forth from the pit, along with a shoulder, heavily emblossened with the first face. And then the massive voice rings out to all who are near to listen. "Metroplex heeds the call of the Matrix bearer. I arise to answer his call." he thunders out as he continues to rise to nearly waist height. If this Prime was a puppet, then Feint has one hell of a set of skills. Elita One, for all her grit, is left standing with wide optics. "It's a Metrotitan. I thought they were a *myth*." Hot Rod tosses off a laugh, light and easy. He glances over his shoulder at Elita with a bright smile that feels just that slightest bit pasted on. Something about the last bit of Nyon collapsing has him tense. For some crazy reason. "Yeah, I've definitely got that," he says with a glance to Feint and a slight easing of his tension. The fact that none of the rest of them are particularly worried calms him, but concern fades in favor of curiosity. He /still/ looks like he's about ready to climb down there, only now it's because he wants to know what's happening. Hot Rod leans forward just in time for the first ... something ... to rise. "Whoa!" He backpedals out of the way rather belatedly. "Uh." He glances from Metroplex to Optimus and then back again. He points. That's rude. "He was under the Acropolex? Seriously? He -- /is that a metrotitan/?" Watch the thought kick in about five seconds belated: the startled curiosity morphs to delighted awe. "That explains everything," Feint answers in quiet, shared awe. "I couldn't see through the walls because they were filled with the energy of something more... a super spark." "He's magnificent. There are entirely new color spectrums emanating from him." Optimus steps forth. "Acroplex!" he calls out, then pauses. "Rather, Metroplex! I.. am surprised. Though I should not be. But how did I call to you? I am not sure as to what you mean." "You are not the Prime I remember. You have changed. But the Matrix has not. It has found you. And spoken to me. I arise to answer your command." Metroplex responds in kind to Optimus. "So it was you I felt through the Matrix." Optimus responds, his own sense of awe there. "He /is/ the Acroplex." the leader responds to Hot Rod's question as he steps forth towards where the metrotitan stands tall amongst the ruins of Nyon, his cannons still protoforming and coming to life as he continues his long term transformation from mild-manner archelogical ruin to Metrotitan Extrodinaire. A glance is spared towards Feint, amusement touching his voice, even in the seriousness of the moment. "Don't get too hot and heavy for him now, Feint." he comments towards her before he glances back to Metroplex. "Metroplex, will you aid us in our battle against the Decepticons?" "My place.. is here." Metroplex responds. "Among the survivors of Nyon that have taken care of me in my time of self-shutdown. "My energy at this time is still too low to properly synchronize with what you need. I will support you if times become desperate, but I believe that you, Prime, will have the strength to handle this threat." Optimus looks disheartened for a moment, but recovers. "Such is your choice, and I will not press you on this, Metroplex, but should I have your need.." "...I will arrive." Metroplex promises. And then the Metrotitan turns his attention to Hot Rod. "Thank you for all you had done to protect me." And then he flicks a finger and a well worn couch flies off the edge of his finger and lands in a scrap pile some distance away. "Blast Off is a Decepticon. He is no longer allowed." Hot Rod swears. He does so in a quiet voice, but it's pretty inventive, not to mention just a little profane. He stares up and up at Metroplex and tries /very hard/ to wrap his mind around the fact that they were sneaking around inside of a metrotitan all this time. His eyes widen just that much further when Metroplex addresses him. The smile which overtakes his features blazes in answer. "You're -- welcome. Thank you. For letting us shelter in you when we had nowhere else to go." Despite the smile, his tone is serious as he adds, "For protecting us." Blast Off who? Hot Rod makes no protest on behalf of his friend. Neither does he make any attempt to speak up for the Decepticons. He's left that part of his rebellion behind. Elita One is quiet, for now. She has nothing to add to this. Eventually she turns away, and transforms -- someone's got to herd these Autobots, and mercy comes in pink. "... Prime, do you think he's going to need any maintenance?" Feint asks, looking up at Metroplex. "He's been buried an awful long time." Optimus watches Elita leave. He wants to say something, but she heads off and he lowers his hand, as he looks back to Metroplex. "Thank you, Metroplex. It is all I can ask of you, for now." Metroplex nods slowly. "I understand. I will return to citymode to continue to refuel and rebuild my strength should the time for action arise." he says as he turns his attention to Feint. "Yes. I will need to be updated on recent events as well. I will allow you access to my laser core, so that you may effect any maintenance that I may require." he responds before he starts the lumbering process to return to his city form. Glancing over at Feint, Hot Rod's grin slides crooked. "You're going to need a whole /pack/ of engineers for that check-up." He looks after Metroplex and shifts with a restless burst of energy. "Are you kidding me? A metrotitan! Right underneath us the whole time! I knew those looked like -- I wonder if they really were... A metrotitan, you guys! /Metroplex/! That's like the metrotitan of metrotitans!"